


Fcking Beautiful

by LotharWinchester



Series: Balthean/Delthazar Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>balthean slash (short). Dean needs to relax a little... luckly there's a certain blonde angel willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fcking Beautiful

"You want this, don't you Dean?" The hunter quickly nodded as he groaned into his gag. He  _needed_  this. A great fuck. And he was glad Balthazar was so compliant. "Fuck, I just want to come all over that pretty face.." Dean continued to moan. He loved it when the angel muttered filth in his ear. I could feel himself harden against the cock ring much to his own protest. He sobbed against the gag when Balthazar stuck his prostate in rapid secession. Holy fucking shit. He was not going to be able to sit for weeks after this. "If I take that gag out, may I fuck that beautiful mouth?"

Dean nodded and Balthazar forcefully removed himself from Dean's ass. He tried to ignore the feel of Balthazar's cum as it dripped out of him and coated his thighs. He panted once the angel ripped the gag out of his mouth.

"Look at you Winchester," Balthazar growled as he nipped Dean's neck, "All wanton for me." He shushed the human's incoherent mumblings with a slow kiss. "You want to come, don't you?" Dean nodded his head vigorously and Balthazar laughed aloud as he shoved the hunter down onto the bed. He snapped his fingers to summon handcuffs on Dean's wrists before he knelt down in between Dean's spread legs. With his inhuman abilities, he took Dean in in one try. The elder Winchester cried out as he grasped the angel's hair with both hands. It was almost too much for his over sensitized cock to handle. He gasped as one of the angel's hands traveled lower.

 _"Fucking shit Balthazar!"_ he choked. "Please I… I need…"

The angel pulled off and glanced up at the hunter. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back.

"I think I have the best view right now, Love." Balthazar smirked as Dean forced him down again. He could tell the human was close and let him forcefully drag his vessel's head up and down. With the hunter distracted, he unhooked the cock ring and dropped it to the floor beside the now snapped off handcuffs.

Dean nearly sobbed as he came and Balthazar took it all. He collapsed bonelessly to the bed while Balthazar cleaned him. He'd been denied seven times while Balthazar got off. He had little time to catch his breath however, Balthazar kept true to his word and forced Dean to finish him off with a blowjob.

 _"That's it, Love."_ He sighed contently as he came into dean's mouth for a brief moment before pulling the younger man's head away and came across his lips.  _"Fucking Beautiful."_


End file.
